


Ambrosia

by BlueMoon333



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon333/pseuds/BlueMoon333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho has another blind date he needs to get rid of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambrosia

 

 

He glances at his watch.

 

5:04

 

Another fashionably late pursuer. Wonderful. Yunho quietly whistles to himself, eyes scrolling through the menu. It wasn't half bad. What a waste.

 

He chances another glance at the entryway and sighs. He really wants to get this over with already. It's the same routine every time. The new suitor his darling mother had specially selected sits across from him, ready to introduce themselves, right when Yunho cuts them off. He apologizes and says he's not interested in dating anyone at the moment, and then sends them off on their merry way. It all ends the same way essentially. Most of them play it cool and either try to get him to stay or pretend they don't care, which Yunho can tell they do from the look of desperation in their eyes. Only on rare occasions have his dates lashed out at him; causing a scene, only to be promptly escorted out of the building. The others know better than to do that, for Jung Yunho is a very important person: hence the desperation to snatch him up. He would prefer to notify them beforehand about his disinterest, but then his mother would infiltrate his home and incessantly pester him about his sucky, non-existent love life.

 

Yunho sees the waiter near the entrance point towards him, directing a guest to his table. Yunho takes this time to make a short speculation of his mother's latest point of interest/obsession. Tall. Lean. Pretty eyes. His attire is a bit more on the casual side; a contrast to others who overdress to impress him. The boy gives him a polite smile and he pulls out his chair, since Yunho made no move to do so himself.

 

“I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I-”

 

“It's fine, umm...” Yunho squints his eyes, trying to remember.

 

“Shim Changmin,” he supplies, taking a sip of his water, looking bored.

 

“Ah, yes, Changmin-shii. Actually, I'm the one who should be apologizing. You see, my mother is the one who had pressed me into attending this... appointment.” Yunho briefly gauges Changmin's reaction. When he finds no change in his expression, which Yunho deems pleasant, but odd, he continues.

 

“Unfortunately, I have no interest in seeing anyone at the moment,” Yunho finishes off in a business like manner. Changmin's eyes do widen the slightest, indicating that he is surprised by Yunho's apparent rejection from the start. He sits there quietly for a moment, just blinking, and Yunho is ready to apologize for inconveniencing him, and cement the fact that he doesn't care for going through with this date when

 

“Okay.”

 

Okay.

 

Wait.

 

_Okay?_

 

Now it's Yunho's turn to give pause. Did Changmin just say he was okay with Jung Yunho, one of the most successful bachelors on this side of the world, not giving him a chance to get with him and waste a trip in coming here? And in the same neutral tone he used before. Yunho thinks he's got to be kidding him, but the guy seems to have taken it almost too well, judging from the smallest look of relief on his face. Yunho is dumbfounded.

 

“Okay?” he repeats questioningly, making sure heard right.

 

“Yes?” Changmin gives him a confused look that says, _Do you not know what the word means?_ and Yunho feels slightly offended by that, but doesn't dwell on it.

 

“Okay.” Yunho confirms dazedly.

 

“Okay.” Changmin says with a tiny hint of laughter in his eyes this time. Before any of them can continue, the waiter reaches their table.

 

“Good evening gentlemen, have you decided on anything you would like?”

 

“Actually, I was just about to leave...” Yunho looks to Changmin and thinks to offer to pay for his meal if he would like, but Changmin answers the waiter first.

 

“Yes, I'm here to pick up order number 326?” Yunho looks at him in surprise, completely thrown off.

 

“Ah, yes. Your order is ready for take out. I can bring it right over for you.”

 

“That's quite alright.” Changmin slowly gets out of his chair.

 

“I can do that myself, but thank you.” He bows to the waiter, and then to Yunho with poise.

 

“Yunho-shii,” he greets. Yunho returns the gesture and watches Changmin retreat to the front of the restaurant and retrieve a rather large paper bag containing his order. Yunho wonders for a moment if he plans to eat that all himself, judging from the animated look on the boy's face as the food is placed into his hands.

 

The young man walks out the glass front door and Yunho just stares out for a moment before he starts chuckling uncontrollably. He has to bite on his knuckles to contain himself when he comes to a realization about what just happened.

 

Changmin was perfectly fine with Yunho rejecting him because he was planning on doing the _same thing_. And to top it all, he even pre-ordered his dinner before even meeting him. Yunho wears a goofy, delighted smile on his face.

 

_Shim Changmin._

 

_I'll be seeing you again._

 

 


End file.
